A Rose clipping her thornes
by Power Winter
Summary: Rose Weasley and Scorpius having another spat. Could it turn into a lovers spat?


Scorpius ran down the corridor to catch up with a certain beautiful redhead, another pathetic excuse to talk to her ready. "Hey Weasley!"

Rose cursed and turned around to meet the annoying 7th year. Why was it he always managed to find her even when she was using the secret passages. "What part of "leave me alone" didn't you understand?"

Scorpius gasped and said with mock hurt. He loved teasing her. It usually ended up with her blushing for some weird reason and spluttering that she had to go. "And here I thought you cared? I'm hurt, Weasley."

She rolled her eyes and sighed in response, here we go again. "What do you want, Malfoy?"

He raised one of his blonde eyebrows. "Not everything's about you, Rosie-poo."

She chuckled coldly. This was so like him. "But it's about you huh?"

He smirked. "Well, I can't help being perfect."

Oh Merlin, he's smirking that handsome smirk again, she thought, No. Focus Rose, focus. "The only thing perfect about you is how perfectly annoying you are!" She replied slightly annoyed.

He winked at her and replied confidently. "Even you can't help but fall for me, little red."

Too bad you already did, a little voice in the back of her mind reminded her. Rose had to laugh to hide the blush creeping up on her cheeks. "Is that what tell yourself every morning? "Don't worry. She'll fall for me some day! 1837th time's the charm!"

Scorpius blushed slightly. That was scarily true… No! Don't let win! Snap on a pair, Malfoy! "I don't even sound like that! Mark my words Weasel; I'll have you begging to talk to me by the end of the year."

That was probably true… She always missed him when he wasn't there. She laughed cockily, mostly to rid her of mind of these ridiculous thoughts.. "In your dreams, Malfoy."

"You're always in my dreams..." Crap! Did he just say that out loud? Okay wait, he could save this... hopefully.

Rose blushed much more then she'd like to. No this can't be happening. She wrinkled her nose and said. "That's disgusting!"

Okay I can do this. "I'm teasing. Merlin, you're so easy to wind up."

Oh he was just teasing… Of course he was. Why would he ever want her? "Maybe, you shouldn't do it so often then!" She snapped annoyed.

Perfect safe! He had her right where he wanted! Now he just had to wind her up just a little bit more and he would have won. "What? You can't blame a bloke for having a bit of fun." He grinned cockily.

"Then do it with some of your delusional admirers! They would love it!" Oh crap. Okay, listen /very/ carefully Malfoy. That was a dare, /not/ a permission. Do. Not. Do. It. Do you hear me?!

The tall blond Slytherin would have groaned if it had not been this particular redheaded Gryffindor. He hated those girls who looked ready to kill to be his charms partner or to be able to go get a book on the same shelf as him. But this was Rose. He could use this to his advantage. "Oh, is someone jealous?"

She blushed. Her cheeks now matched her hair. Great. Just Great. "I am not jealous!"

"So you wouldn't mind if I leave now to go on a little date in a broom closet?"

She was just about to say "Yes! I would care very much!", but she bit her tongue. He would just laugh at her and she would have to endure absolute humiliation for the rest of the year. "If that could get you to leave me alone, then do it! I really couldn't care less..."

Suddenly the strangest thought occurred to him. Before he could stop himself he heard himself say. "Right, so you wouldn't care if... I kissed you?"

Okay that did not just happen. She heard wrong. It was her imagination playing with her mind again. No wait, this was just one of her daydreams. Professor McGonagall would surely give her a detention for being so far gone in her own world in the middle of class.

She wasn't saying anything. He hoped that was a good sign. He leaned in closer and whispered. "Still don't care?"

"I...I...I...I..." Come on, Rosie! You can do this! You just to push him away and come with a smart comment so you can win this.

No words. She couldn't even articulate proper words. Please let it be a good sign. A sign that says "Yes, of course I want to kiss you Scorpius." and not "I will push all my cousins and uncles on you if you get any closer". He leaned in closer so he could feel her breath on his face. She smelled of vanilla and lemon, a rather odd combination he thought. "Scared?"

Okay so maybe not push him but at least say something! Anything! Come on Rose! Get a grip! "...I...I..."

And because of a sudden rush of courage, he brushed his lips gently against hers. "Scared now?"

Oh what the hell. She gave up. She whispered. "Don't think this changes anything..." She closed the gap between and crashed her lips into his. She wrapped her arms around his delicate neck and snogged him passionately.


End file.
